<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「始木东宰」苹果苹果 by koorikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696212">「始木东宰」苹果苹果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa'>koorikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Secret Forest, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Si-mok/Seo Dong-jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「始木东宰」苹果苹果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯，最后一次见到他本人是四天前，我的宿舍申请还没有下来，他让我去他的宿舍暂住。”<br/>“他是这么亲切的人吗？”韩汝珍很惊讶。<br/>“他想进大检察厅工作。”<br/>“哦～死性不改啊。”<br/>黄始木继续说道：“不过他说，住酒店很贵，让我能省则省。”<br/>“诶，他会说这种话？难道徐检察官有经济上的压力？”<br/>黄始木摇了摇头。<br/>“总之，那天晚上没有什么异常，他也没有说起什么特别的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“喂，黄始木。”<br/>
黄始木抬起头，徐东宰侧躺在床边，支起脖子望着他。<br/>
“你平时不做那个吗？”<br/>
“？”<br/>
徐东宰在腰部比划了一下，黄始木明白了过来，摇了摇头。<br/>
“不怎么需要。”<br/>
“噢～”<br/>
“可以熄灯了吗？”黄始木问道。</p><p>准备离开安养监狱的时候，徐东宰突然问起房子的事情。<br/>
“你那个小公寓，不是租出去了吗，听说价格不便宜。”<br/>
“嗯，是的。”<br/>
“现在住哪里？宿舍可没那么容易申请，至少要排到明年吧。”<br/>
“暂时住在酒店，禹部长已经帮我提交了紧急申请。”<br/>
“命真好啊你。”过了一会儿，徐东宰又说道：“到我那儿凑合几天算了，住什么酒店，太贵了。”<br/>
“啊，不用......”<br/>
“不用什么？”徐东宰瞪着眼睛，“哎呦，黄始木，真是不当家不知柴米油盐贵，能省钱就给我省钱啊。动作麻利点，快点收拾东西过来。”</p><p>想着将要在徐东宰的家中暂住，黄始木在路边将要关门的花店买了不太新鲜的百合花束，然而点开徐东宰发来的地址，导航仪指向了议政府地检宿舍。<br/>
“哦，在那种乡下呆了几年，反倒变机灵了嘛。”徐东宰翘着眉毛，眼睛眯成一条缝。黄始木还没递出手去，他就伸长胳膊将花抢到怀里，顺便将左手拿着的枕头塞了过来。<br/>
“我很贴心吧，黄检察官，床都给你铺好了。”<br/>
黄始木的“床铺”夹在单人床和书桌之间，仅有一米宽。在一人都难以转身的房间里，黄始木回想着徐东宰阔气的邀请。转过头能看见徐东宰在镜中的倒影，他正在洗花瓶，一边哼着歌一边晃来晃去。</p><p>“哦，关灯吧。”<br/>
盖上被子，闭上眼睛。没几秒钟，徐东宰的声音又响了起来。<br/>
“哎，我说你，是那方面有毛病吗？”<br/>
还在说之前的话题，黄始木睁开眼，忍不住皱起眉头。<br/>
“没有专门检查过。”<br/>
徐东宰笑了两声：“哦呦，看来真的是没经验，这种事情哪里还要检查。”<br/>
过了一阵儿，没人说话，黄始木又闭上眼睛。<br/>
“如果那方面没毛病，怎么还不结婚呢？你都多大了，按理说孩子都该上小学了。”<br/>
黄始木睁开眼睛，脑海中浮现出关不紧的水龙头。又是几分钟的沉默，黄始木等着徐东宰的下一句话。<br/>
“永恩秀。”<br/>
黄始木忍不住看向徐东宰的方向，只看到笔直的床边。<br/>
“我可是一直想不明白，你是真的不清楚吗？那孩子对你可是真心实意的哦，如果不是那件事......诶，算了。前长官的女婿，恐怕也不好当吧。”<br/>
黄始木将头摆正，盯着昏暗的天花板。<br/>
“三年前的特检调查。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“三年前徐检察官的调查结果，有些很奇怪的地方。明明丁点儿好处都不放过，但为什么徐检察没有接受过性招待呢。”<br/>
“难道是因为疾病吗？”<br/>
“喂，喂喂喂！”徐东宰的黑影出现在床边，“黄始木，好好地说着话，突然翻什么旧帐，你可是答应过我的。而且......我没病！”<br/>
“嗯，是吗。那是因为这个吗？徐检察官出入相关场所的记录当中，其中有一家俱乐部，似乎一年之内去了不到三次吧。那家俱乐部似乎是专门面向同性恋开放的。”<br/>
徐东宰的黑影还在床边，黄始木侧过头望着他，对方却半天没有动静。<br/>
“怎么了吗？徐检察官。”<br/>
“啊！可恶，你这臭小子！”徐东宰“砰”地躺回床垫上，过了一会儿又出现在床边。<br/>
“黄始木，黄检察官。这几天，你也看到我有多努力工作了吧，我真的改了，洗心革面重新做人！你不要再揪着我的尾巴不放，好不好？而且，这也不是什么违法犯罪的事，对吧？我可还想混个部长当当呢。”<br/>
黄始木觉得很奇怪：“我不是这个意思。”<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
“永恩秀的事情，我知道，徐检察官的事情，我也知道。我并不像徐检察官想的那样，那么的......一无所知。”<br/>
“永......永恩秀就永恩秀，有我什么事情，别乱说。”<br/>
黄始木没有回答。<br/>
徐东宰尴尬地笑了两声：“黄始木，不会吧，因为我请你过来，你以为我对你有什么想法？哎呦，十年前也就算了，你现在年纪多大了？而且去了统营一趟……我可不是骂你哦，你这样子实在是土得掉渣。我可不喜欢。”<br/>
“嗯，就是在说十年前的事。”<br/>
徐东宰的笑声停住了，过了好一阵才又听见他的声音。<br/>
“哦，是吗？十年前......”<br/>
徐东宰的影子又从床边消失了。<br/>
“嗯......那时候也想不到你会变得这么讨厌，也不怪我吧。真是难以想象，黄始木也有那么乖巧的时候。还好我醒悟得早，那哪里是乖巧，分明是不把人放在眼里。我说，你其实经常在心里嘲笑我吧？”<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“信你才有鬼了。不过，我可不记得对你做过什么出格的事情。虽然这么说有些抱歉，但是你又不是那种大美人，我那时也没有色欲熏心到，呃，那种地步吧。”<br/>
“也就是，经常拍我的胳膊、大腿之类的。”<br/>
“呃啊，是吗？哎呦别说了，怪恶心的。”<br/>
“......好的。”</p><p>脑子是坏了吗，徐东宰小声嘟囔。<br/>
十年前的事情，他其实已经记得不太清楚了。他那时刚刚结婚不久，正在努力抱上李昌俊部长的大腿，正是为了出人头地钻破脑袋的时候。会有那种余裕吗？徐东宰努力回想着，但是已经回想不起黄始木十年前的长相，黄始木难道也有青年期？徐东宰觉得黄始木似乎从出生就长着这么一张老气横秋的脸。个子是不是长高了，但还是比他矮上一个头，从前应该更矮小吧。思来想去，徐东宰确实不知道黄始木有什么可爱之处。十年前，我是脑子坏了吗?<br/>
“不过，既然知道的话，为什么还要那样做呢？”徐东宰问道。<br/>
“难道我对徐检做过什么过分的事？”<br/>
黄始木似乎是在认真地发问，徐东宰气得发笑：“你做过不过分的事吗？”<br/>
徐东宰叹了口气。<br/>
“我是说永恩秀。”<br/>
没有回应。不想回答的问题可以不回答，这种时候，徐东宰总是很羡慕黄始木。<br/>
“睡觉了。”<br/>
“永恩秀的事情，我现在知道了。”<br/>
“知道什么？”<br/>
“知道什么是过分的事。”<br/>
最好是这样，徐东宰想。但是这恩惠似乎已与他没有太大的关系。</p><p>左边，右边，左边，右边。徐东宰计算着黄始木翻身的次数，眼睛瞪得发疼。<br/>
“诶，别翻了。”<br/>
“抱歉。”<br/>
床下变得安静了，徐东宰翻到床边往下看，黑魆魆的。<br/>
“你和妻子分居，是因为那个原因吗？”<br/>
徐东宰差点翻下床去。<br/>
“哎呦，干嘛啊，突然说话，吓死我了。”<br/>
模模糊糊地，能看到人影，总觉得黄始木正盯着他，徐东宰又缩回了床里侧。<br/>
“怎么？琢磨我的事情琢磨到睡不着觉吗？”<br/>
“不……”<br/>
“嗯……那是又想抓我的把柄？真坏啊，黄检察官。”<br/>
“不是。”<br/>
“黄检，这次你可押错了。和我老婆结婚之后，我可再也没胡来过，绝对一次都没有。而且，这顶多算道德问题吧，我可没有违法哦。”<br/>
“为什么去俱乐部呢？”<br/>
“哈，真的在审我？工作压力多大啊，我不能去看看漂亮男孩？就只是看看嘛。”<br/>
“既然这么受苦，为什么要结婚呢？”<br/>
“哎你这臭小子，”徐东宰猛地从床上爬了起来，“你懂什么叫受苦？不愁出人头地的家伙。没前途才叫受苦呢？这种把柄被人抓到，别说是工作，人都丢光了……而且，哎，我妈妈也希望早点抱孙子，能有什么办法。”<br/>
“是这样吗。”<br/>
“让开。”徐东宰踢了踢黄始木的腿，“我要去尿尿。”<br/>
走进卫生间的时候，卧室的台灯打开了。徐东宰掀开马桶盖，一动不动地站了一会儿。<br/>
“把灯关了！”徐东宰冲着外面喊道。<br/>
灯关了，徐东宰想了想，又将卫生间的门关上。</p><p>徐东宰摸黑走出卫生间，看见床边坐着一个黑影。<br/>
“想睡床吗？不会给你睡的哦，你总得尊老爱幼吧。”<br/>
已经走到了他面前，但是黄始木似乎没有挪动的意思。<br/>
“喂，睡着了吗？”徐东宰拍了拍他的脑袋。不知道在想什么的脑袋。<br/>
“你的妻子为什么会知道呢？”<br/>
徐东宰愣住了，过了一会儿才说道：“下去。”<br/>
黄始木纹丝不动，徐东宰小声骂了一句，绕过他钻回床上。钻进被子里，徐东宰突然觉得很安全。墙壁很冰，徐东宰在黄始木背上踢了一脚。<br/>
“你今天很反常哦，怎么这么多问题。”<br/>
“尹科长，年初的时候，我给他寄了些衣服。”<br/>
一时之间没能理解黄始木的话，尹科长？啊，那个杀人犯。<br/>
“怎么突然提到他……”<br/>
“还在西部地检的时候，姜检察长曾经对我说，让我对尹科长好一些。我问他，怎么做才是对他好。年初的时候在统营，天气突然变冷了，我想首尔应该更冷吧，就给他寄了些厚衣服。”<br/>
“哦，嗯，是要我夸奖你变懂事了吗？”徐东宰冷淡地回应他。事到如今，还有什么用呢。哪怕是对尹世元来说，都已经太迟了。<br/>
“怎么，你是想说你问这么多是在关心我？“徐东宰叹了口气，又踢了他的后背一脚，“早干什么去了，以前就不说了，这三年也没见你给我寄什么东西，电话都没打来一个。”<br/>
“怎么不说话了？问题问到你就想蒙混过关吗？”<br/>
“……不知道该说什么。”<br/>
“哎，还要我教你？这种时候，就只能道歉了，再说些好听的话……”<br/>
“我的问题，你想要蒙混过关吗？”<br/>
徐东宰收回了靠在黄始木背上的腿。<br/>
“你今天很反常。”<br/>
“这句话你刚才说过了。”<br/>
徐东宰捏紧了被子。<br/>
“哈哈，你真的想知道吗，我老婆是怎么发现的……可别吓到哦。”<br/>
“是道具，道具和杂志，被我老婆发现了。还好没有被抓现行，要不然，现在应该已经离婚了吧。”<br/>
徐东宰觉得自己的回答惊天动地，但是黄始木似乎并没有特别的反应。看着床边凝固的黑影，徐东宰想，是不是在做梦呢？怪异到令人心慌的梦。他想了很久，想到天都快亮了，终于再次发出了声音。<br/>
“黄始木，你也是……这边的人吗？”<br/>
黄始木似乎转了过来，“我不知道。”<br/>
“是吗……”徐东宰犹豫了很久，最后才下定决心。<br/>
“黄始木，到床上来。”</p><p>“我说，你没有录像录音吧，为了以后威胁我。”<br/>
“手机在外面充电。”<br/>
被黄始木挤到床边，徐东宰突然感到一阵不安。后背贴着冰凉的墙壁，被子突然缩了水，四面八方都在吹着凉风。面前的黄始木，身体虽然很温暖，但却不能给人任何安慰。<br/>
“要是敢反咬我一口，我就……”想了半天也想不出什么狠话，徐东宰嘟囔了几句，随后对黄始木说道；“要开始了。”前额碰到黄始木的头发，似乎是他点了点头。<br/>
靠近的时候，嘴唇先碰到了黄始木的眼睛。歪了，因为他太矮了吧，徐东宰心想。调整着位置，碰到他的脸颊、鼻梁，最后落到嘴唇上。嘴唇很干燥，起了死皮，被徐东宰的舌头舔湿之后，嘴唇后面的牙齿仍然紧紧闭合着。<br/>
徐东宰拍了拍黄始木的后背：“张嘴。”<br/>
嘴巴张开了。但是徐东宰觉得没什么滋味，舌头和嘴唇，似乎只是舌头和嘴唇，黑暗中漂浮着的舌头和嘴唇，不是黄始木的，也不是任何人的。<br/>
“徐检察官，你很冷静呢。”<br/>
怎么会冷静呢？徐东宰觉得脑子已经故障了，像困死在吸顶灯里的飞虫。但是，他确实很冷静，双手没有一丝颤抖，心跳按部就班，连下身也没有反应。难道我真的有病，黄始木这个乌鸦嘴。<br/>
“别废话了。”<br/>
将手伸进黄始木的睡裤里，摸到了他的性器，徐东宰的记忆在此刻突然苏醒了。他终于回想起来十年前的理由，当时，他看着黄始木敦实的身材，猜想他的尺寸应该很可观，现在看来确实如此。怎么会是这样的理由呢？徐东宰有些哭笑不得，为什么不是更浪漫的理由呢？<br/>
黄始木的器官在他的手中逐渐变硬，他问道：“有感觉吗？”<br/>
黄始木反问他：“什么样的感觉？”<br/>
为什么希望是更浪漫的理由呢。徐东宰蜷着身体，将额头抵在黄始木的胸口上。黄始木的心跳也按部就班，一声一声像催人入眠的鼓点。徐东宰觉得很累了，应该已经超过凌晨三点了吧，手也很酸。徐东宰模模糊糊地想，现在，我们倒是很般配。</p><p> </p><p>黄始木走到卫生间门口，看见徐东宰正站在镜子前抹着发油。<br/>
“你醒了？怎么样，睡得好吗？”<br/>
黄始木没有说话。昨天晚上，徐东宰自顾自地睡着了，黄始木独自等待了半天，最后只好自己完成不熟练的工作。解决完之后，虽然很累，但是头脑却一直很清醒。更没想到，徐东宰竟然有打鼾的毛病，看着他此刻光鲜亮丽的样子，实在令人难以想象。<br/>
“对不起咯，突然睡着了。要体谅我嘛，我可是奔五十的老人，熬不了夜。”<br/>
徐东宰斜着眼睛瞟了他一眼。<br/>
“哎呦，别那副表情了。下次吧，下次。我现在也还是结着婚的人啊，我想想，等到离了婚之后，再补偿你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，看看是谁来了。”<br/>
病床上的徐东宰剃了一个寸头，额头的伤口愈合了，留下一道长长的疤痕。胳膊和腿还打着石膏，听说他浑身上下不止一两处骨折，现在似乎已经恢复了七八成。<br/>
“又是百合？我看你根本没用心吧。不过，这次的倒是比之前新鲜。”<br/>
黄始木将花放在床头柜上，在床边的椅子上坐下。<br/>
徐东宰笑眯眯地说道： “我们黄检今天这么有空吗？我以为你放下东西就要走呢。”<br/>
“……你的身体还好吗？”<br/>
“嗯，没有什么大问题，很快就能出院了。就是天黑的时候，嗯，有时候会变得有些奇怪。心理阴影嘛，不过，时间一长都会好的。”<br/>
“多谢你了，黄检察官，啊，还有韩警监。”徐东宰一副觉得不可思议的模样，“没想到韩警监也来看我呢，还送我一大箱巧克力。你要吃吗？就在柜子里。”<br/>
黄始木摇了摇头：“不用，我吃过，不好吃。”<br/>
徐东宰哼哼地笑了几声，他说自己不能大笑，肋骨还没长好，笑起来疼得很。<br/>
好一阵儿都没人说话。<br/>
“还不走吗？”徐东宰问道。<br/>
黄实木欲言又止，好不容易才开口：“夫人不在吗？”<br/>
“啊，她刚刚才走，送孩子去上课了。怎么突然问起她的事？”<br/>
“搜查的时候，问了她一些过分的问题。”<br/>
徐东宰瞪大了眼睛，似乎很感兴趣：“你还能知道什么是过分的问题？问了她什么？”<br/>
“问了她是不是有外遇。”<br/>
“哈哈哈，哎呦，好痛。”平复了呼吸，徐东宰说道：“倒也不过分，毕竟也没有问错。”<br/>
“是这样吗？”黄始木望着他。<br/>
“嗯，没错哦，是孩子之前的钢琴老师。”<br/>
“之前的？”<br/>
“嗯，我老婆说，跟对方分手了。孩子的钢琴老师也换了，今天就是新老师上课的头一天呢，所以孩子妈妈才亲自过去。”<br/>
“是吗。”<br/>
“还不走吗？”<br/>
黄始木没有说话。<br/>
“抱歉了，之前的事。”徐东宰说道，“应该……不会和我老婆离婚了。”<br/>
“……恭喜你了，前辈。”<br/>
“前辈吗……“徐东宰深吸了一口气，肋骨又有些发痛了。<br/>
“要去原州，是吗？我听姜检察长说了。去了原州的话，给我寄些特产吧。还有电话，也记得的打给我。”<br/>
黄始木点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>